


Sunspots

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like looking directly at the sun when Ken smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunspots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicoleiacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/gifts).



It’s like looking directly at the sun when Ken smiles. And—it’s something rare; though, luckily, becoming familiar—it’s something that spreads warmth along the center of his chest, up to just below his collarbones—pulsating and vibrant and embarrassingly like every cliché Davis has ever heard listed off when June or Yolei talk bout the boys they like.

It feels like when he chugs down his hot chocolate too fast and too soon; but, it’s not painful. It’s satisfying. Kari laughs at him when he mentions it to her. They’re sitting cross-legged on her floor with the door jutting open just barely because apparently Tai’s never going to get over that time he walked in on Davis trying to squish Kari to death—and he swears to god it wasn’t anything weird, she stole his D-Terminal what was he supposed to do, _honestly_? She taps her the end of her pen against the tip of his nose and smiles, wide and alarmingly similar to the face she makes when Chibimon asks if he can have her candy. “It’s kind of sad it’s taken you this long to figure it out.” Davis rubs the back of his neck, glares at his maths homework, and it’s the last time she says anything about it.

And, of course, it doesn’t go away.

If anything, it gets worse. Their sleepovers feel awkward when the clock ticks past two in the morning and Davis knows Ken’s not asleep because he’s breathing to evenly and Davis can almost feel Ken’s heartbeat in his throat as he listens to Minomon and Chibimon arguing quietly and sleepily over who gets the last of the meals Davis and Ken have gotten into habit of leaving out for them. Then, sometimes, when they’re doing nothing—homework, playing video games, watching the rare movie that Ken agrees to—Davis will feel himself almost start to lock up when he feels Ken’s thumb brush intentionally along the back of his hand and the tip of Ken’s index finger presses lightly along the pulse point in his wrist before he relaxes into the easy touch and feel a strange sense of loss when Ken pulls away and focuses his attention on whatever isn’t Davis. And, during their days in the park, when they’re both too tired to chase the ball that their Digimon have stolen, Davis will stutter and feel his throat close up around his words when Ken grins at him, his face flushed and chest heaving and his voice shaky from the laugh he’s biting back.

It’s ridiculous, Davis thinks every time it happens. But, even as he tells himself it’s nothing— _we’re best friends, we’ve got a brain link_ —he can still feel a blush riding high on his cheeks and he can’t help but think Ken seems like the person Davis could spend forever with.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my side-blog.  
> mainly written to get it out of my system and bc i'm thinking about attempting to do this ~writing thing a bit more seriously again.


End file.
